


five ways to remember (and one way to forget)

by glacialphoenix



Category: Final Fantasy IV, Final Fantasy IX, Final Fantasy VI, Final Fantasy X
Genre: 5 Things, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-09
Updated: 2011-11-09
Packaged: 2017-10-25 21:33:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/275023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glacialphoenix/pseuds/glacialphoenix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are many ways to remember things; there are also ways to forget them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	five ways to remember (and one way to forget)

[ffiv: edward]

He spins her tale into a story and tells it to all who will listen; they take it home, and tell it by firelight and candlelight to their children, and to their children’s children.

And with each telling, he thinks, she lives again.

 

[ffiv: kain]

He wonders if his father would be proud.

 

[ffvi: terra]

She is esper-child, half-fey; the fire cradled in her hands a remnant of the past she cannot recall.

 

[ffix: black mages]

Little mayfly mages, spun of mist and magic; they dissipate too soon, fading back into the aether as though they had never been.

Their memories will be part of the sky.

 

[ffx: auron]

He does not forget his promises.

 

+1 [ffvi: rachel]

There is a man who lingers anxiously outside her door, constantly inquiring after her health.

She wonders why he bothers; after all, she hasn’t seen him before.


End file.
